onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
SBS Tomo 60
*'D' (Dokusha significa lector) *'O' (Oda) Página 26, capítulo 585 thumb|left|400px D: ¡¡Odacchi!! ¡¡Vamos a echarnos una foto juntos!! Las palabras serán, por supuesto "ONE PIECE", *FLASHES <3* Ah... y también, ¡¡SBS START!! Sí, ¡¡lo he dicho!! '''P.N. one piece LOVE '''O: ¡Dilo! ¡¡One PEA~~CE!! ¡¡AH!! ¡¡EMPEZÓ!! D: ¡Hola! ¡¡Una pregunta para Franky!! ¡Mi amigo me disparó el Coup de Vents en clase! Pero yo no puedo disparar el Coup de Vents (sudor) ¿Cómo debo atacar? 'De Ms Birthday '''O: '''Bueno, contraatacaría con un "Coup de Boo", por supuesto. ¿Verdad, Franky? '''F: '¡¡Bien dicho!! 'D: Cuando el Almirante de la Flota Sengoku usa su habilidad, ¿por qué su pelo se convierte en caviar? '''by tomoP '''O: '''Fiuu, un buen día como hoy, ponemos un montón de caviar fresco en sobre arroz caliente <3 ¡¡Allá vamos!! Diablos, ¿Qué es ésto?, ¿un Sengoku y caviar en un plato de arroz? ¡¡Idiota!! Por supuesto que no es caviar. El Almirante de la Flota Sengoku está empezando a parecer apetitoso. '''D: Oda sensei, ¿cuál es la habilidad del Almirante de la Flota Sengoku? Siento mucha curiosidad '''P.N. SOD '''O: '''Sí, sí, si me preguntas, normalmente, contestaría fácilmente. Parecía algo muy fácil, pero es como la Zoan Mítica de Marco, Hito Hito no Mi, Modelo Daibutsu. No sé si Buddha es humano o un ser mítico, pero es como una clasificación de especies. Perdóname. Página 46, capítulo 586 'thumb|left|400px D: En el tomo 56 página 195, el "shuu wakki- masserri" que dice Buggy ¿significa algo así como "ábrete sésamo"? P.N. Ace LOVE O: 'Um, eso es... Realmente no sé mucho sobre éso, ¿no lo has oído antes? Los niños cristianos diciendo "shuu wakki- masserri ♪" en una iglesia. Si lo escuchas por primera vez, es difícil de entender, pero significa "shu wa kimaseri" ("aquí viene nuestro santo maestro" en una canción japonesa) y tuve la idea de que Buggy lo cantara (jaja). Es divertido. El título es algo así como "venid aquí pueblos". La gente aburrida puede verlo arriba. '''D: En el tomo 58, metido en la guerra de marines vs piratas de Barbablanca, olvido respirar, voy a ... voy a ... ¡¡No Muero!! He aquí la cuestión. En el tomo 58, ¡Inazuma salió del pelo de Iva! ¿Es posible vivir en el pelo de Iva? Digámelo por favor, es mi mayor deseo. '''P.N. colona thumb|Hotel en el pelo de Iva-sama '''O: '''Por una noche, una persona sería 5000 . El límite es de 3 personas. Cuando se mueve, si se ve el océano, se necesitará un pago extra para la "vista al mar". La suite superior de la corona también está disponible y es muy cómodo vivir allí. El más de 30 personas "servicio de la hormona del crecimiento para la cara" también está disponible, así que por favor hagan una llamada. '''D: ¿No es posible llegar a ser gerente de One Piece si eres una chica? ¿Todos los gerentes de manga shonen son hombres después de todo? '''By flowerpot man '''O: '''Una belleza sexy y de grandes pechos ¡¡Por Favor!! Entonces, ¡trabajaré muy duro! Creo que podré hacerlo. Pero el grupo de editores está formado por un montón de pervertidos por lo que no debe, por su seguridad. página 106, capítulo 589 'thumb|left|400px D: Oddachi, ¡Encontré un error! En el tomo 59, capítulo 584, Luffy sangra a causa de Porchemy ¿verdad? Pero, en el tomo 1, capítulo 2, el mazo de hierro con púas de Alvida no lo consigue ¿ok? ¡Deme algo! '''P.N. MONIO '''O: '''Ya veo. Es verdad. Estamos tratando un pequeño problema, pero fíjate bien. Los ángulos de los picos son diferentes, ¿verdad? Hice esta diferencia en los Carceleros Bestia de Impel Down y así con todo, pero incluso si parece que todos tienen los mismos pinchos, los que afectan a Luffy son finos y afilados, e hice que se viera que podían romper la goma. Por otro lado, hice el mazo de hierro de Alvida para que sólo pudiera golpear la goma. Así que, ¡está bien!. ¡No te voy a dar nada!. '''D: Una pregunta de la nada. ¿Es la cabeza de Mraco varias "bananas"? ¿O es una "piña"? Y, ¿la cabeza de Kid es un "tulipán"? ¿O es un "crisantemo"? Me lo pregunto. Me lo pregunto mucho. Por Kaho. O: '¡¿YA REDUCIDO A DOS POSIBILIDADES?! (shock) Bien, parece que tengo que escoger entre una y la otra, por lo que supongo que si tuviese que elegir, diría que Marco sería una "piña" y Kid un "crisantemo"... uh... ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA CONVERSACIÓN?! '''D: Hace tiempo, mientras veía la película "ROCKY" me di cuenta de algo, el nombre de su pez mascota era, para mi asombro, "Moby Dick". Ése es el mismo nombre que el de la nave principal de los piratas de Barbablanca. ¿Tomaste "Moby Dick" de allí? '''P.N. Negishi '''O: '¿"ROCKY"?, umm Me hace recordar viejos tiempos. Fue una súper película de boxeo. Ya veo, dando a un pez de colores este nombre, sería un juego de palabras allí. Pero, "Moby Dick" es el título de una famosa novela americana de un autor llamado Melville, sobre el duelo entre una ballena blanca y un hombre. En Japón, el título fue cambiado a "Hakugei". Pensé que sería perfecto para Barbablanca y tomé prestado el nombre. página 126, capítulo 590 thumb|400px '''O: '''M.K.K. (matomete Kakatte Koi; Venid todos a la vez) ¡¡Corner!! Sí, ¡¡Éso!! ¡¡Ésto ha empezado!! Lo hice tan bien en el último tomo, y quiero que me digáis los cumpleaños de los personajes, pero no será tan fácil, ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Me estás tomando el pelo!! "Te voy a parar", ¡Es corner! ¡Ven! '''D: Hola Odacchi Sensei. Siempre me hace feliz leer sus libros. Esto es repentino, pero el cumpleaños de Buggy es el 8(Bara)/8(Bara) y el de Don Tercero el 3/3 ¿Verdad? '''P.N. Dumpling '''O: '''Vale! '''D: Hola Odacchi! De la nada, he pensado en el cumpleaños de Rayleigh Meight(Oscuro)-> Mayo O(Rey)-> la carta del triunfo es la 13 Así el 13/5 ¿Qué tal? '''by Azuma '''O: '''Seguuuroo ^^ '''D: Sobre el cumpleaños de Sabo, "Sa(3)a~bu(2)o(0)" (leído súper lento) = 20/3 ¿Qué tal? '''by Ebisu Taishougunn '''O: '''Seguro ;) '''D: ¡Encantado de conocerte! Desde que empezó, soy un gran fan de One Piece <3 Por cierto, Odacchi... los novatos que aparecieron en el Archipiélago de Sabaody ¿no eran guays? Me gustaría conocer sus perfiles. Además, sus cumpleaños ¿pueden ser algo como esto? '''P.N. llovecats <3 '''O: '''Bien entonces. Pero Drake y Bege eran difíciles de entender, así que los quité. Cuento con alguien más para su cumpleaños.. Oh, y P.N. Gato negro chan, de Chiba, me dio más de 50 postales diciéndome que pusiera el cumpleaños de Marco el 5/10, pero llegó justo después de que se hiciera oficial por P.N. Maru Chan, en el último tomo. Aunque me queda su intención. Lo bueno es que fue el mismo día. página 146, capítulo 591 thumb|left|400px '''D: Oda Sensei! ¡Hola! Se me ocurrió de pronto, pero por favor, dale un nombre a mi Axolote (género desconocido). ¡Por favor! '''P.N. GwaaaaaaaaWoaaaaaah '''O: '''Oh, un Whooper Looper ¿eh?.Fue muy popular en sus tiempos. Esas lindas salamandras mexicanas. En general, la gente las llama "Axolotl" (pronunciado "Ahoro-toru"). ¿Cómo era? "AhoAho Ahonosuke" (DumbDumb Dumbbunny). Por favor, se amable con ella. '''D: Hola Oda Sensei! ¿Es posible que en el tomo 58, en el capítulo 558, en la tercera viñeta de la página 11, vea en tercera persona el sombrero de Sabo? '''P.N. Saitouryu '''O: '''Caramaba, otra vez, mirando las partes más pequeñas. La respuesta es sencilla, si lees el el capítulo 585 de este tomo, verás la misma escena y serás capaz de afirmar que es el sombrero de Sabo, pero en el capítulo 558, "Hermanos", si hubiese revelado a Sabo las cosas se habrían complicado, por lo que lo puse en secreto. Sin embargo, desde ese momento, muchos lectores preguntaron "¿qué es esto?" y, seriamente me asustó. ¡Acertaste! '''D: Estaba leyendo One Piece y de repente me pregunté, aparte de alguna introducción y SBS, nunca ha copiado y pegado una imagen que ya hubiera dibujado, ¿verdad? ¿Es una tipo de política suya? '''De Snow Pea '''O: Así que, mirabas allí. Bueno, sí. Nunca he copiado y pegado antes. Mmmm, bueno todos recivimos nuestros documentos de la editorial y va más o menos a 1 página = dinero. O sea, si dibujas 1 página, te pagan. Así si se pega un dibujo hecho en el pasado, ¿no es trampa? (jaja) Por supuesto, no me quejo de los demás. Desde mi opinión, no soporto copiar y pegar, además si dibujo todo, me siento más seguro de que estoy dibujando manga con todo mi poder. Mi personalidad. Yo soy positivo; en otras palabras, no pervertido. Gentee. Pagina 166, capítulo 592 thumb|400px D: Buenas tardes Odacchi. En el capítulo 589 la ropa de Luffy en la viñeta 4 de la página 4 pone "Sobauchi", en la viñeta 5 de la página 8 pone "Asago", en la tercera viñeta de la página 11 dice "Kankyuki", y en la viñeta 4 de la página 12 pone "Tapioca", ¿estoy en lo correcto? Mi hermana lo encontró. 'P.N. springrain soup '''O: '''Hmm. Uno de ellos es incorrecto. Sobre las camisetas de tirantes de Luffy y Ace, reciví un montón de propuestas, así que vamos a comprobar las respuestas desde aquí.En primer lugar las camisetas de Ace. Después las de Luffy (Capítulos 585-589) *(En las camisetas de Luffy aparecen juegos de palabras que sólo los japoneses van a entender, por lo que no sólo será el significado de la lista). thumb|400px Ace: thumb|Ace usando una camiseta que pone "Explosión" *"爆撃" Bakugeki; Explosión *"無罪" Muzai; Inocente *"暴力" Bouryoku; Violencia *"勝訴" Shouso; Ganador *"独立" Dokuritsu; Vivir solo *"略奪" Ryakudatsu; Robar *"辻斬" Tsujigiri; Cortar a la gente que pase *"荒野" Kouya; Campo abandonado *"光線" Kousen; Rayo de luz *"本能" Honnou; Instinto *"仁義" Jingi; Respeto thumb|400px Luffy: thumb|Luffy vistiendo una camiseta que pone "Tamago Jiken" *Seaton (Sedal) *Tamago Jiken (Huevo desastre) *F1 *Shishi Kaba Buu (Shis Kebab) *Newton *Lanzania (Lasaña) *Sobauchi (Hacer fideos) *Asagao (Mañana gloriosa) *Eskimo *Kanki Uki (Estación seca y estación lluviosa) *Tapioca *Champion Bueno, algo en estas líneas. Una cosa que odio es que en el capítulo 589, en la página 10, en la viñeta 3, no puedo leer las palabras (jaja) Dice "NO? pero qué animal era?"... no puedo recordarlo. En fin. De todos modos, la explicación es esa, quería decir los cambios en la ropa y así me retorcí un poco el cerebro. Bueno, el SBS termina aquí. Desde la página 186, tenemos a Actor de Doblaje SBS!! Pagina 186, Capítulo 593: el actor de voz SBS thumb|left|400px '''O: '''H.D.K.!! (Hai, domo, konnichiwa; Sí, gracias, hola) La...7ª! ¡Actor de doblaje SBS! Ahora, en esta ocasión, tenemos a la persona que, probablemente, tiene la personalidad más grande. Una mujer cautelosa y misteriosa, Nico Robin, quien es en realidad la voz de una mujer nada cautelosa. Aquí, introduzco a Yuriko Yamaguchi ¡EN LA CASA! '''O: '''Ok, ven aquí Srta Yuriko a.k.a. Yuruko (Yuruko = juego de palabras con el nombre y personalidad de Yuriko, ya que significa niña aturdida) '''Y: '''Soy Nico Robin <3 '''O: '''Hmmm... Ese es el nombre de tu personaje ¿no es así? Bueno. Comentar todos los detalles no nos dejará avanzar. De todas formas, ella mira hacia delante cuando está actuando... '''Y: '''Ah, ésto está bueno. '''O: '¡¡HEY!! ¡¡No he dicho de empezar a comer los bocadillos!! ¡Hey. hey! No me importa el té ¡No me importa! Empecemos. Oh, hey, ¿Sabes lo que significa SBS? 'Y: '''Sí. (S) Shimatta (B) Brook (S) Sashichatta. (Disparo, Brook me apuñaló) '''O: '¡¡NO!!... (Shock) ¡¡Caray!! 'Y: '''Oh, Odacchi, ¿quiere un poco de té? '''O: '¡Dije que no me importa! 'Y: '¡Lo sé! ¿SBS es sinónimo de (S)Shibaraku (B)Bonyari (S)Shimasennka? (Cuidado con atontarse un poco) '''O: ¿¡NO!? (vena hinchada) ¡Haz el SBS! Páginas 206 a 207, Capítulo 594: el actor de voz SBS thumb|400px D: Para Yamguchi Sensei <3 Hola. Tengo 12 años y estoy enamorado de la voz de Robin. Esta es una pregunta seria, pero ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión sobre Robin? Por favor, digámelo. P.N. Eruption Y: Una mujer realmente impresionante. D: Pregunta para Miss Yamaguchi. Diga "Cinco Fleur" con la "C" como "CH". 'P.N. NORTH2137 '''Y: '''Chi...chi...chi...¡CRISIS! (en japonés "Chinco Fleur" significa "Testículo Fleur") '''D: Miss Yamaguchi, ¿Se parece a Robin de alguna forma? Oh, y si realmente existieran las Frutas del Diablo, ¿Cuál le gustaría? Por cierto, quiero la Hana Hana no MI porque... ¡SERÍA SÚPER PRÁCTICO! '''P.N. Encounter with Nagisa '''Y: '''Soy igual que Robin en que me siento bien cuando estoy tranquila. La fruta que quiero es la Hera Hera no Mi (jaja, fruta) Quiero hacer que la gente nerviosa y asustada se ría (^-^) '''D: Miss Yuriko, ¡Oh, no! Odacchi desapareció de repente. ¿Qué crees que pasó? '''P.N. Osanagathumb|84px|Avatar de Oda. '''Y: '''ASESINATO <3 '''D: Robin lee libros a menudo, pero ¿qué tipos de libros lees? ¿No me digas que lees libros *orno (porno)? '''P.N. DEATHpeco '''Y: '¿Libros de maíz? (en inglés *orn (porn), juega con el *, convirtiéndolo en una c: corn = maíz) Los leeré en algún momento <3 '''D: Una pregunta sobre la usuaria de la Hana Hana no Mi, la amante de las flores, Robin <3 ¿Qué flor cree que se adapta mejor a cada uno de los Sombrero de Paja? La de Robin puede ser la flor que le guste a usted <3 '''De I like cosmoses '''Y: D: Hola. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Robin siempre es impresionante y guay... incluso en Thriller Bark, ella era la única que estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacer el acoplamiento... si se lo propusieran a usted, ¿rechazaría la oferta? '''P.N. I love Zoro and Robin <3 '''Y: '''Es vergonzoso, pero querría hacerlo... así que "HALF DOCKING!" '''D: Para Miss Yuriko Yamaguchi: ¿Es usted...MI MADRE? '''P.N. OUR CURTAINS STINK '''Y: '''A partir de ahora... "lava las cortinas al máximo por mí!" (*desde "A partir de ahora..." Vive tu vida al máximo por mí! by Olivia) '''D: ¡Hola! Los dobladores de OP parece que hacen las cosas de verdad, pero ¿eso va por usted también? ¿Significa eso que cuando Franky se convirtió en un Sombrero de Paja, usted "agarró" esa cosa del Sr. Yao? '''P.N. Natsutomo '''Y: '''Bueno, sí, como dobladora de OP lo hago todo en la realidad... así que, al reacio Mr Yao (voz de Franky) "GRAB!" con fuerza. Mr Yao, vuelvo a sentirlo. '''D: ¿Es posible que pueda darme la receta del takoyaki que hace usted? '''P.N. Mujonn '''Y: Harina y agua, huevos, pulpo, jengibre, migas de pan fritas, patatas Taro (un poco), sal (un poco), condimentos (un poco), salsa de soja (un poco). Preparación: mezclar el agua y la harina, añadir poco a poco las patatas, sal, condimentos y salsa de soja. Ponga aceite en la freidora, poner el pulpo y añadir el resto de los ingredientes. Vigilando que no se queme, gire el takoyaki en la freidora. Recubierto con salsa está bueno y en sopa también. '''D: Para el amigo amante de Robin (Miss Yamaguchi), le pido ¿Puedes dibujar la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja? '''P.N. Lemonski thumb|400px '''O: '''Bueno, el tiempo ya se acabó, buen trabajo Miss Yuriko... Hmm? ¿Qué diablos es este dibujo? ¡¡ES TERRORISMO!! TODOS, CORRED!! ¡LEJOS! ¡LEJOS!.... Navegación en el portal en:SBS Volume 60 Categoría:SBS